Implicados y cómplices
by Zelshamada
Summary: Gracias a Suichi, Sakano cometió un asesinato, en dónde K, Suguru y Hiro se verán implicados. Ahora deben decidir qué harán con el cadáver, en total secreto; después de todo, 'él' no hablará. [One-short. Humor]


**Gravitation.**

_"Implicados y cómplices"_

**«-------»**

-

Notas1:

¡Buenas! n.nU Grax por entrar. Este es otro invento mío; el primero de tan lindo anime! xD Ésta vez un One-short P.W.P. (De repente, adoré ese tipo de fic).

**ANTES QUE NADA:** Con toda la vergüenza que puede alojarse en mi cerebro, he de decir que soy una de esas pobres portales que no ha visto el anime, y jamás ha hojeado el manga de ésta serie. Sin embargo, me sentí bien escribiendo esta historia, ya que gracias a todo lo que he leído, me forjé la personalidad de cada quién. Perdonen todos los OOC (Sobretodo Suguru, Tohma, Ryuichi,… Hiro, K, Sakano y Suichi! xD), mas espero que no afecte mucho a la hora de disfrutar el fic.

_Aclaratoria:_ …¿Va a ser mío cuándo ni siquiera lo he visto? -Se pone a llorar en un rincón- ¡Y no saben lo obsesionada que estoy!

Bien, aquí va…

-

**«-------**

-

-¡¡Aaaaahh!! ¡Estamos muertos! ¡Muertos!- Sollozó- ¡¡Más que muertos! ¡Mutilados! ¡Cuando Tohma-san se enteré!! ¡¡¡Oh, estoy despedidooooooooooooo!!! ¡¡Y todos ustedes caerán conmigo!!! ¡¡¡Buuuuaaaaaaahhhhh!!!

-Calma, calma, Sakano-san, respire…

-¡¡¡¿¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Hiro??!!! ¡¡¡¿¿Cómo???!!!! ¡¡Buuuuaaaahh!! ¡¡Estamos muertos! ¡Muertos!

-Si te sirve de consuelo- Sonrió K perversamente-, no estamos tan muertos como él.

Segundos de silencio, en los cuales, todos se miraron las caras.

-Cre-creo que es mi culpa, Sakano-san.- Bajó la cabeza apenado- Si yo no le hubiese empujado… él… él… ¡Sinf! … Y yo…

-Suichi, tú también cálmate, sé que es una situación delicada, pero no podemos entrar en pánico; veremos como solucionarlo…

-Bueno, yo creo que lo que primero debemos hacer, es deshacernos del cuerpo.

-Suguru tiene razón. Aunque ¿cuándo ya está muerto, no se le llama cadáver?

-¡¡No digas eso, K!! ¡¡¡BUUUUUUUAAAAAAHHHH!!!!

-¡¿Lo ves?! ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡¡Sí estamos muertos!! ¡¡Tan muertos como el muerto!!! ¡¡Shindo-san es el único que me comprende!!

-¡¡Si no se calman los dos de una buena vez, los mataré!!- Buscó por los al rededores- Ok! Where's my magnum?

-Yo… yo… creo que la tiré por ahí, después de disparar.

-No te angusties Sakano-san, ya la encontraremos…

-¡Gracias, Suguru!

-…Porque debemos borrarle las huellas digitales.

-¡¡¡¡BUUUUAAAAAHHHH!!!

-Hablando en serio- Calló Hiro a los presentes del salón de música-, ¿qué haremos con el cuerpo? Todos notarán que falta (recordemos lo importante que es), y no podemos simplemente arrojarlo por ahí, ¡cualquiera podría reconocerlo!

-¡Sinf! ¡Sinf! ¡¡¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAHHHHH!!!! ¡¡Y también hoy le prometí a Yuki que le prepararía la cena!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Si no me atrapa la policía, Yuki me matará después!!!!!!!

-Suichi, ¿cuándo le ha importado a él si le haces o no la comida a tiempo?

-¡¡¡Que malo eres, Suguru!!! ¡¡¡¡¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAHH!!!

-**¡Calma!** Si no lo hacen _ahora_, recibirán el mismo castigo que él, pero ahora intencional.

-Oh, ¿dónde estaba la pistola, K?

-Atrás de la silla de Suguru.

-¡Pero que conste que no tuve nada que ver!

-¿¿También irá preso Suguru por el asesinato??

-Si hacemos esto bien, nadie irá a prisión (de cualquier tipo), ni tendrá que escribir su obituario.

-¿Qué pretendes, K? ¡¡Porque, mínimo Tohma-san nos despide!! ¡¡A mí y a Shindo-san!! ¡¡Y…!! ¡¡Y…!! ¡¡Esto tiene que ser una broma cósmica!! ¡Un mal sueño! ¡Sí! ¡Eso!

Cuando K hizo el movimiento de lanzar un tiro al aire, Sakano se calmó inmediatamente.

-Decía… Que si hacemos esto bien, nadie saldrá despedido, y lo único que no nos ahorraremos serán obvios traumas psicológicos.

-Que bueno que a esta hora la disquera está desierta; bueno, menos algunas personas, podremos realizar fácilmente cualquier plan.

-Destruiremos el cue---… el cadáver.

-¡Sinf! ¿¿¿¿Destruirlo????? ¡¿Cómo, K?! ¡¡¿Cómo puedes hacer algo tan cruel?!! ¡Ya está muerto! ¡¡Millones de fans querrán velarlo!! Oh, Dios… Me siento tan mal… Tan mal… ¡¡Fue mí culpa!! ¡¡Mí culpa…!! Y de Sakano-san, claro.

-Bueno, aunque portar verdaderamente armada una pistola…

-¿Qué insinúas, Suguru?

-¡Nada, K! Nada. ¿Podrías apuntar a otro lado?

-¡Auch! Sakano, no te golpees tan fuerte la cabeza con la pared.

-¡¡¡¡¡MORIREMOS!!!!

-¡¡¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! ¡¡¿¿Cómo pude hacer esto??!!

-¡He dicho ya que se calmen! Hiro, toma el cadáver, y trata de quitar cualquier marca que se puede reconocer.

-¿No te parece tonto? ¡Es decir! Todo él se puede re--- ¡Ya voy! Ya voy, ¿Por qué tanta violencia? Debemos aprender una lección de esto.

-¡… Iremos a la cárcel, Shindo-san!

-¡¡¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaahhhhh!!! ¡¡Y Yuki me odiará por eso!! ¡¡¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuaaaahh!!! ¡Dudo que quiera visitarme a la prisión! ¡Ojala sean lindos los trajes!

-Me pregunto si sólo bajo tanta presión, Shindo-san actúa así.

-¿Así cómo, Suguru?

-Así de… tonto.

-¡Encontré algo! Lo bueno es que es sólo un pedazo de tela.

-A ver qué dice, Hiro. Hurry up!... Mmm… _Sakuma Ryuichi_. No sabía que pusiera esto en todas las telas que porta.

-Pues ya ves que sí. Me pregunto si por el resto de su cuerpo, no habrá más etiquetas de identificación.

-Espero que no, Goodness! ¡Ya sé! Desfigurémosle la cara. No creo que haya que si le arrancamos la piel, quede reconocible.

-¡¡¡ESO ES AÚN MÁS HORRIBLE DE LO QUE HICIMOS, K!!!

-Shut up, Suichi!

-¿Y cuando lo reporten desaparecido?

-Estoy mareado…

-¡Sinf! ¡Porque esta vez te golpeaste realmente fuerte, Sakano-san!

-Veo… tres, Shindo-sans

-¡¡Buuuuuaaahh!! ¡¡Ahora él podrá declarar demencia y yo nooh!!

-Bueno, cuando lo deporten, ya estemos muy lejos de aquí.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Irnos?! ¿No te parece exagerado, K? ¡Yo no lo maté!

-De acuerdo, Suguru, pero eres cómplice, al igual que Hiro, y deben cargar la responsabilidad.

-¿Y si los delato?… Tal vez quede así libre de condena.

-¡Y libre de trabajo, también!

-¡¡Tohma-san nos despedirá!! Todos saben lo cercano que es a Sakuma-san.

-A pesar de todo, yo estoy de acuerdo con K. Tal vez, sólo debemos sacarle la bala, y esconderlo muy lejos de aquí (para no levantar sospechas), e inmediatamente: ¡irnos fuera, lo más rápido posible!

-Y dime, genio… ¿Cómo le sacamos la bala?

-Yo pude ser doctor, ¿sabías? Sé de éstas cosas.

-Then, destácate, Hiro.

-¡Pero necesito concentración! Para no remover tanto la parte de adentro. Es increíble que la bala no saliera por el otro lado.

-_¡Muuuuueeeeeertos, oh! ¡Quedaremos sin vidas, y sin ganas de tenerla siquiera! ¡Culpables de un crimen imperdonable, que siempre pesará en nuestra conciencia! ¡De esta no saldremos! ¡Muuuuuuueeeeeertos, oh!_

-¡Deja de cantar, Shindo-san!

-¡Pero, Suguru! ¡¡Buuuuuaaahhh!! ¡¡Tal vez sea la última canción que pueda cantar en mí vida!!

-Aquí está, ya saqué la bala; y… se salió algo de… ehrm… relleno.

-¡Ack! ¡Hiro! ¡Sinf! ¡¡No le llames así a sus intestinos, es una burla!!

-¿Qué eso no es otra etiqueta de propiedad? ¿En su pantalón…?

-Erhm… ¡Ya! La arranqué.

-Mejor lo ocultamos de Tohma, por si a las dudas.

-Entre más tarde llegue la noticia: mejor.

-¡¡¡¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaahhhh!!!! ¡¡No puedo creer que lo maté!!

-Calma, Suu-chan, ¿Cómo ibas a saber que Sakano estaba atrás de ti, mientras corrías volteado, justo cuando K le pidió su arma?

-¿Me libras de la culpa, Hiro?

-¡Oh, no! Por ti, Sakano-san disparó, así que creo que eres culpable hasta tus rosas cabellos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Buuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!! ¡¡Y yo que pensé que me querías, Hiro!! ¡Sinf!

-Dejémonos ya de estupideces. Ehrm… sí, sí, perdón K, ésa era tu línea.

-Así es mejor, Suguru. Dejémonos ya de estupideces, debemos actuar: Ya. Recuerden que deben actuar con velocidad, y disimulo.

-Entonces, Sakano-san ya es batalla perdida.

-Recuerden que deben andar con velocidad, disimulo, y la persona que vaya con Sakano, debe hacer que camine.

-Yo creo que K se siente en una película de espías.

-Me cansa tu actitud, Suguru, y a mi mágnum too.

-Ya sabes, Suichi: Corre. Déjame el resto a mí. Pero, que alguien me ayude con el cuerpo.

-¿No puedes tú sólo, Hiro?

-¡Jeh! Es sólo que me da _cosa._

-Of course.

-No te burles.

-No lo hago. Aquí el plan: Yo me encargo de la salida rápida y directa de Sakano-san, mientras que llevo a Suichi hasta el estacionamiento, en dónde justamente a las 1958 horas, se encontrará con Hiro, en dónde estaciona su motocicleta. Éste y Suguru, velarán por llevar el cadáver hasta un sitio que no sea muy sospechoso, a las 1957 horas, los quiero fuera del edificio, _muy normales_, y las 2000 ya no debe quedar rastro de ustedes, ¿queda claro?

-¿Y qué tal si dejamos una nota junto al cadáver? ¿Algo que diga que lo matamos por venganza a algo…?

-¿Quién se cree espía ahora, Suguru?

-Pero, ¡Sinf! K,… Ya son las 19:53.

-And then, ¿por qué siguen aquí?

-¡¡Moriré!!

-¡Bien! Suichi, ya sabes dónde debemos vernos. Suguru: en marcha.

-¡¡Voy a mor---!! Ya K-san, ya, pero no me apunte más con el arma.

-¡¡¡BUUUAAAAHHH!! Soy un asesino.

-Shut up!

-¡Sinf!

-

**Hora exacta: 20:04** (8:04 pm)

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¿Quién?!! ¡¡¿¿Por qué??!! ¡¡¡¿¿QUIÉN HIZO ESTO??!!!

-Ryui… Ryuichi…

-¡¡Ya sé quién es Tohma, no digas más!! … Pero… ¡¿quién? ¿Por qué?!

-Fue… por una bala.

-Yo… Yo…

-Cálmate, nosotros- La voz de Tohma casi tembló- veremos cómo lo solucionaremos.

-No, Tohma… No descansaré hasta pagar su muerte. Deseo ver sangre… Deseo ver a su asesino con las tripas afuera, tal cual lo estoy viendo ahora. Yo…

-Ryu…. Ryuichi… ¡Ryuichi!

-Me vengaré… Esto no pasará por alto, me vengaré…

-¿Seguro que es él?... Pu-puede ser que…

-Alguien sufrirá, lo juro.

Un escalofrío de pavor recorrió la espalda de Sakano, mientras K tomaba rápidamente su mágnum entre sus manos con un mal presentimiento. Suichi dejó caer el cuchillo con el cual cortaba las verduras de la cena. Hiro se balanceó en su motocicleta, después de haber hecho un tiempo récord dejando a Suichi en su casa. Suguru miró con desconfianza los ventanales del autobús en dónde viaja, cuando un grito desgarrador se escuchó en un radio de, no menos, 10 kilómetros a la redonda.

-¡¡¡VENGARÉ TU MUERTE KUMAGORO!!!!

Los implicados y cómplices, tragaron saliva ruidosamente.

-

**-------»**

-

**¡Finiquiten!**

-

Notas:

Bien…Petra está dispuesta a recibir tomatazos, si es necesario. XD Como siempre, es de ella la culpa de todo.

De acuerdo, no es el primer fic de Gravitation que se apodera de mi mente, pero sí el primero que escribo, puesto que se me hace casi un irrespeto escribir cuando no he visto la serie, sin embargo, la idea era muy fuerte, y salió con tal espontaneidad, que contenerme fue imposible.

Lamento mucho, cualquier error garrafal. (Además, se me borró gran parte del texto, y estaba _un poquito_ de mal humor! xD. Gracias a Adriana que me aguantó mi lloriqueo, al puro estilo Ryuichi).

Por cierto: No, ni Kumagoro ni Ryuichi me caen mal. xDD No sé porqué maté al conejo; nuevamente: culpen a la cabra.

Mi e-mail, para el que guste: _zelshamada (arroba) hotmail (punto) com_

Disculpen cualquier cosa.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


End file.
